Perfect Crimson
by XXshiro-no-yumeXX
Summary: Mikan Sakura Yukihara, a nobody at school. She only got her three friends by her side. But with an encounter with four guys, will she turn out to be the star of the school, or will she continue to be a nobody?
Perfect Crimson Chapter 1

A fine morning, birds chirping, students chattering. But they didn't know, something special was going to happen... Something that can change one's life...

'Good morning!' I said, standing in front of the school gates. 'Oh, hi pres,'. A girl said to me. 'Your skirt is too short again, Wakako-san,' I said to the purple-black haired girl. 'Oh come on Sakura-san! Earrings, mini-skirts, makeup... It's the fashion of the year! We don't really care about the school rules, president,' she said. I sighed. Being the school president isn't easy... Especially when my uncle is the headmaster of this school...

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hey! Mikan! Have you heard the news yet?' Misaki asked me at recess. 'Um... No?' 'Baka! Being the Academy's headmaster's niece, you SHOULD know!' Yes, I, Mikan Sakura Yukihara, is the Alice Academy's headmaster's niece, and that means he is my uncle. Being the average girl, I have long brunette hair and wear thick glasses. To say it clear, I am not popular, like a nerd. Ok, enough of the sharing. 'What's the news?'

'You know the school next door? The boys school I mean,' Aoi said. 'I heard that because of their headmaster's disappearance, the government is going to abandon their school,' Aoi whispered-yelled to me.

'And please don't forget, the boys there are disgusting and lazy,' Hotaru added. I sweat-dropped. 'Oh... Ok, but I need to study for the next exam,' I said coolly. Hotaru, Aoi and Misaki nodded, then went back to their seats.

XXXXXXXXXX

'2xy=7/2+42%, the theory of this is in equation, and to solve this question, I need...' I was studying for the test tomorrow while walking back home after school. How I hate Maths!

'Hey, are you the niece of the headmaster next doors?' A voice asked me. I stared at the guy standing in front of me. Dark blue hair, deep sea eyes, and a star tattoo under his left eye. 'Um... Yes?' I asked back timidly.

'Finally! I've found her, come over!' He yelled to the three guys standing at the end of the road. In a flash, the two guys came over to me.

That's when I saw the appearance of them. They are so-called hotties nowadays. The first one has soft blond hair, with deep azure eyes. The short one have grey stormy hair and emerald eyes. The last one, which I was fascinated, by his crimson eyes and raven hair.

'So you are the one...' The blond haired guy said. 'Excuse me?' I was taken back by his words. 'It's a bit impolite to not introduce yourselves, isn't it?'

'Ah yes, my name is Ruka Nogi, and the one with the star tattoo is Tsubasa Ando, and these two are...' The blond said.

'Youchi Higiri desu~' The short one said cutely to me. I smiled and looked to the last guy, who was standing near me, with his eyes glaring daggers at me. I stared back, waiting him to introduce himself like the others, but the only thing he does was to glare back at me.

We were having a staring-glaring contest on the road, when suddenly, he popped out a question, 'Have you fallen in LOVE with me yet?'

...What? Falling in love... In love... Love... My mind kept repeating these words. Then, I realised that he was playing with me, with my feelings. I got angry, and did the unexpected.

I slapped him, on the cheek. But he dogged my attack, with a flip.

'Hey! What's your problem, women?' He yelled. 'How dare you mess with my feelings! You jerk!' I exclaimed.

The guys next to us stood there shocked, then realised what was happening.

'Oi! Stop Natsume! I know you are mad, but please, this girl is our target!' The one with the star tattoo... I think his name is Tsubasa, yelled to him.

'Target?' I popped out this word. I was totally confused about what happened just now. People were starting to crowd around us, whispering, I instantly got a bit scared.

Ruka noticed my feelings and said,' Let's go to a nearby cafe, shall we? We have something to talk to you.'

I nodded hesitantly, 'But please, would you mind telling Mr Arrogant here to introduce himself?' I asked, clearly to the raven.

'...HAHAHA! Natsume! It's the first time I heard someone calling you arrogant, and worse, she a girl!' Youchi laughed.

He mumbled something unintelligent under his breathe, then spluttered out his name,' Natsume Hyuuga, and I am going to make you fall in love.'

XXXXXXXXXX

I sipped my coffee elegantly, waiting for their explanation. The truth to be told, I am scared. If you look closer, you would see that my hands are shaking. Well, think about it, four guys which you don't know took you to a cafe, and said that I was their 'Target', won't everyone freak out hearing those words?

'Well, I am sorry, that my 'Friend' here has freak you out, but we meant no harm to you, please let us explain,' Tsubasa-senpai pleaded. I nodded.

'Well, it all started like this...' Youchi began.

X Flashback X

'What! Tell me this isn't real!' Ruka screamed. No one has ever seen Ruka so frustrated. The reason?

'Yeah, the government decided to abandon our school in a month, just because they couldn't find the headmaster,' sighed Youchi.

'Damn, can't they find a method that can save our school?' Natsume groaned. Some 'Yeah's and complains were heard in the classroom.

'Hey, I've got an idea! I heard that the headmaster's niece is studying next doors. If we... try to capture her heart, make her fall in love with one of us, then we could ask her to try to save our school!' A guy in the class, Tono exclaimed.

'Yeah, smarty-pants, who will we find then?' Tsubasa snorted. Immediately, all eyes landed on the four guys sitting at a conner. Tsubasa, Youchi, Ruka, and Natsue all gulped. They have a bad felling about this...

X Flashback Ended X

'So, we were being ordered to make you fall in love with us in a month,' Ruka finished the story for Youchi.

'Um... Sorry, but me? Falling in love? Please, that will not happen in my life,' I stated firmly, 'again,' I whispered at last. But sadly, Natsume... No, Hyuuga's sharp ears caught that word, and when did I started calling him Natsume?

'Again? You mean you, an ugly idiot, has fallen in love?' Natsume snorted. 'Yeah, in a million years.'

I was terribly angry right now, cause this guy just mocked me in front of everyone, mind the word EVERYONE!

Without another thought, I slapped him. Hard. On his cheek.

'Please mind yourself. Men and their ego,' I shouted.

Tsubasa tried to calm me down... By pouring a cup of ice-cold water on my head. On my Freaking Head! I was not as angry as before, but now I was depressed, and also sad. They ruined my clothes! (although they are not expensive) Youchi and Ruka looked at each other, and sighed. 'And our point is, are you willing to come with us?'

'No way in hell!' I gritted through my teeth.

'Guess we have no choice, right?' Youchi asked, more like said.

'What-' I tried to ask. But before I knew, I saw black, all black. And then I realised, I was being blinded.

I was kidnapped.

I re-wrote this story as I don't like it. So some readers might find it familiar. Pls R&R!


End file.
